Naruto Uchiha: Secret Sensei
by Trooper12390
Summary: Naruto is a dark haired boy whom the village hates. He is just a defenseless little boy...at least that's what he shows the world. Read to discover Naruto's True identity and the limit of his abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Trooper12390 here, and this is my first fanfic. Keeping this in mind, please be nice with the reviews; though constructive criticism is perfectly fine. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own naruto. I just own this particular story.**

Naruto Uchiha: Early Life I

It was a particularly beautiful day in Konohagakure no Sato. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a young boy who was sporting black hair with red highlights and blue eyes was running for his life. Said boys name being Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was running from a mob of angry villagers in fear, or at least that's what it appears to be. In reality, the boy was just trying to get the small mob to the bad part of the village.

He took a turn down an alleyway, and once he got to the wall, he turned around and readied himself for the ensuing bloodshed. The mob wasn't very big, only consisting of about five grown men, civilians at that. They were shouting confusing things like "Kill the Demon" or "We will finish what yondaime-sama started. Naruto didn't really understand why these people hated him so much. He just knew that he wasn't about to be killed, so he pulled out a tantō and just waited for their approach, just as he had been taught.

The mob approached him and readied their makeshift weapons, and laughed at the boy. What could this small 6 and a half year old boy do to them? They were bigger. They outnumbered him, and they had been in way more fights than he had. Naruto just waited, his eyes darting from weapon to weapon waiting for one to move. It wasn't until one man threw a knife towards Naruto that the slaughter began. Naruto blurred to the man who threw the knife, and slit his throat. He then blocked a strike from a smaller man and kicked him in the chest. This display shocked all the men present. One man was dead, and another had a bruised chest.

Naruto looked at them darkly and spoke.

"I will give you all one last chance to run. I'm done being this village's punching bag. Do not continue this fight unless you wish to die."

The man whose chest was bruised turned and ran screaming "The kyūbi is going to kill us all."

Shuriken came from the rooftops and killed the man. The other men didn't see this happen, and decided to kill the brat once and for all. They turned towards Naruto and readied their weapons, but before they could attack, Naruto ran on the wall and got to the entrance of the alley. He performed six hand seals: Hitsuji, Mi, Saru, I, Uma, Tora; and shouted **Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu.** He released a fireball from his mouth that covered the alley. The men were burned alive till there was nothing but ashes of two of the men. One man was dead but not ashes, and surprisingly enough, one man survived.

He started to speak, "I will kill you, kyūbi."

"No...you won't. You have broken sandaime-sama's decree, punishable by death."This voice came from an ANBU. The purple haired ANBU took out her sword and quickly decapitated the man. She then used a low level Katon Jutsu and incinerated the remaining bodies. The cat faced ANBU was then tackled into a hug by the happy young boy, who only moments ago, had killed three people.

"Neko-onēsan!" The young boy had begun to affectionately refer to her as big sister due to how much time she had to spend with him since she was on the ANBU squad that watched over him when he was younger and unable to defend himself.

"Hello Naruto-kun, where did you learn that jutsu? That jutsu is way too high level to be used by someone who isn't even old enough to be in the academy." neko, aka Yūgao, questioned.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that." Naruto stated in his still happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Why not?" Yūgao asked since this was something that hokage-sama needed to hear about.

"I have been sworn to secrecy. Besides, i would hate for gramps to do anything hasty based on prior conceptions," Naruto explained like a grown man.

"What do you mean? Hokage-sama is the most level headed person in the village." Yūgao stated matter of factly.

"Let's just say that gramps knows the person who trained me, and leave it at that." naruto said with a "you aren't gonna get anything else" kinda look.

"O..K naruto, but you do realize i have to tell hokage-sama about what happened to those men."

"Yes I do, onēsan. Go ahead and report to him before you are late." Naruto said while glancing towards a certain patch of shadows.

With a nod, Yūgao vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"You can come out now grandfather. I know you are there." A white haired man, who looked to be very old, came out of the shadows near by.

"Naruto, it is time to go back to the hideout. You have drawn too much attention to yourself, and because of this I will be expecting an explanation as to why you deemed it necessary to use jutsu in public." This wasn't his grandfather as he looked at naruto disapprovingly. This was his sensei.

"Of course Madara-Sensei." That's right Naruto Uzumaki's grandfather was Madara Uchiha as Naruto's lineage isn't really dominantly Uzumaki, but Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki was secretly Naruto Uchiha. With that they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves with Naruto contemplating his explanation for using a katon jutsu on those civilians.

 **Well! What did ya think? I know that this first chapter wasn't anything spectacular or different from many other Naruto Uchiha Fanfics, but i promise you that I have some great ideas for later on. Anyways review and let me know what you think, and if for whatever reason, I don't update; PM me. I will get it and i will update. I'm just forgetful sometimes.**

 **Anyways I'll see you all next time**

 **Trooper12390**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Trooper12390 here again. I got the reviews for the first chapter, and i understood all your concerns about the "Wall of Text". Sorry about that. Something got messed up when i went to post the story. I think it's been fixed now. As for the questions about pairings...I haven't entirely decided yet. What i was thinking is maybe a small harem. Like Naru x saku x ino x hina. That's what i was thinking. I'm not opposed to just doing a naru x (one of those three) though. If you all want, i could put a poll up. Just let me know through a review.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

Naruto Uchiha: Early Life II

Naruto and Madara appeared in the hideout in the swirl of leaves. Naruto immediately rolled to the side to avoid a high punch.

"Good. Your reflexes have improved." Madara stated flatly.

"Well, i have to be fast to keep up with your insane standards, Madara-sensei." Naruto stated with a slight chuckle.

"You think this is some kind of joke? The whole village could have seen you, and now that the Hokage knows about your abilities, you will probably have an ANBU squad observing your every move, and you can't use the shunshin without the ANBU seeing it and having too many questions asked. You have to remember, NO ONE must know that I am here."

"Grandfather, I…I'm sorry, but if I'd dragged that fight out and killed them all with a blade, then there would be more questions because your fighting style is very brutal. The Uchiha teach the Fireball jutsu to their children at a very young age for the right of passage, so i can just say that i watched a parent teach that jutsu to their child." Naruto tried to explained in his best grown up voice.

"Even so, this has to be handled with the utmost discretion. One mistake could lead to you never being able to see me again. Trust me, I would know after what happened to my son…"Madara trailed off in thought and you could clearly see tears threatening to escape his eyes.

"Grandfather, I know this is a...touchy subject for you, but...can you tell me about my parents?" Naruto questioned while trying to understand his grandfather's feelings.

"I suppose it is that time...Very well, I will tell you all that I know. Keep in mind that I was not around much due to my exile from Konohagakure."

Naruto simply beamed his brightest smile and nodded.

"Alright. I suppose I will start with their names. Your mother was a beautiful woman from whirlpool country whose name was Kushina Uzumaki, and your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage," Madara finished.

Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers. "The...Yondaime was my...dad?" Naruto questioned in shock. "Wait...his name was Namikaze, but he was your son. Shouldn't that make him an Uchiha?"

Madara smiled at the boy."As keen as always. Yes, he would have been an Uchiha. He would have...if I hadn't deserted the village. Naruto, I want you to listen well. The stories you may have heard about my desertion, and death, are not true. Those were covers designed by my best friend, Hashirama."

Naruto just stared, heavily engrossed in every word his grandfather spoke.

"The truth is that I loved Minato the moment he was born. I'll admit, I was slightly shocked when I saw he had the blonde hair of his mother. Unfortunately, your grandmother died shortly after childbirth, but I will never forget her face when she did. She was happy. She was happy to have brought a life into this world. She was happy to entrust me with our child's future. She told me as much before she died. She told me to keep Minato safe and to make sure he became an even better ninja than me. She was the only woman I ever loved…" Madara trailed off sadly.

Silence enveloped the hideout as neither Naruto nor Madara could speak. Naruto was somewhat happy because he got to learn about his parents, and more about his grandfather. Madara was trying to collect himself after remembering his deceased wife. After what felt like hours, Madara finally gathered the strength in his old soul to continue.

"When his mother died, i swore there and then that i would uphold her wishes and watch over Minato with every piece of my being. Unfortunately this is what ultimately lead to my desertion."

"What do you mean grandfather? How could loving a child lead to desertion?" Naruto questioned as if this was an impossible scenario.

"I'll tell you. You see, when your grandmother died, I swore that i would watch over Minato with all that I had. Since I was giving everything i had to Minato, I wasn't increasing the Uchiha's standing in the village. The Uchiha elders felt that I needed to spend more time pushing the clan to a higher position of power in the village. Those old bastards still were stuck in the train of thought that the Uchiha should have more power than all the other clans. So, one day when I was out of the village on a mission, they took Minato." Madara said angrily.

"What did you do? You had to do something." Naruto asked concerned.

" Well naturally, I was outraged. When i confronted the elders they showed me Minato...they had put paper bombs on him. They told me that they would allow him to live and grow up with the Uchiha if I left the village. I wanted to rip them apart. Those fucking bastards took my child away from me. I left the village knowing that Hashirama would confront me himself. Once he showed up, at the place now known as the valley of the end, I explained to him that my clan had betrayed me and threatened my son. I asked him to help me, and we came up with a plan. We would have a fight that would destroy the entire area. Once everything was destroyed enough, Hashirama would return and declare me dead. This way, I could sneak back into the village to check up on Minato without the tracker unit hunting me. I could also keep an eye on the Uchiha for Hashirama and alert him, should the clan attempt to usurp the power of hokage."

"Who ended up taking care of my dad then, since you weren't around?" Naruto asked.

"Well, i had assumed the Uchiha elders would uphold their end of the bargain seeing as how I left without much resistance. When i returned to the village, I discovered that they had anonymously given him up to an orphanage, and the Namikaze clan had adopted him. They were a small clan, and I found that Minato was happy there. Since the clan did not uphold their end of the deal, however, I decided that the elders had to pay for destroying what little family I had. I confronted the new clan head, who happened to be one of the men who orchestrated the kidnapping of Minato, his name was Fukuso. I held a kunai to his back and told him to call a meeting with the elders. I then...killed them all." He stated the end part trying to censor it for Naruto's ears, as he really dismembered all of them...slowly, and took great pleasure in it too.

"I then put the current clan head, Fugaku, in charge. He was one of the few that thought getting rid of me was a mistake, and was appalled at the idea of holding a child hostage. Now that I think about it, I think he has a child your age. I think his name is Sasuke." Madara explained plainly.

"Sasuke huh? Who knows, maybe we'll become friends. Do you think he will be in my academy class?" Naruto asked clearly interested in the prospect of having a new friend.

"I believe so." Madara stated, happy that naruto was excited to make friends.

"So, what happened after you put Fugaku in charge?" Naruto asked

"Well, there wasn't much to do. I travelled a little bit to help ease my conscience and release some of the anger I still had for those elder. I then returned to the village in disguise and watched Minato grow until he finally became Hokage. I've never been more proud of anyone in my life, and I was a very prideful person in my youth." Madara exclaimed with a slight aura of arrogance around him.

"I continued to watch him until THAT day happened." Madara explained,

"Until what day happened?" Naruto questioned clearly confused.

"I'm afraid that isn't my place to say. You need to ask Hiruzen about your birthday. If he dodges around the subject, tell him that you know who your parents are and that you deserve the truth. I want him to tell you so that Hiruzen can have a clean conscience, because I understand the pain of carrying a dirty conscience. It truly is the worst pain imaginable." Madara explained with a serious look telling Naruto not to push the subject with him again.

Naruto understood the look his grandfather was giving him at the moment and agreed to ask the sandaime about it at a later time.

"Alright Naruto, I'm sure that you want to get out of those blood stained clothes and into some fresh ones. It's also about time for your training today, so how about you meet me at the training ground in twenty minutes after you get changed and maybe shower." Madara said with a smile.

"Ok grandfather. I'll see ya in a bit." Naruto then dashed off towards his room in the hideout with a smile on his face.

As soon as Naruto was gone, Madara broke into a fit of coughing. Once he was finished, he noticed a small amount of blood on the floor and on his hands.

"My health is deteriorating at a rapid face. At this rate I doubt I will be able to see Naruto's graduation from the academy." He then started to plan a meeting of sorts with the only other person that was nice to Naruto.

"Hiruzen, I think it is about time you and I had a little talk."

 **Wow guys, chapter 2 is done. We got to take a look into Madara's past and get to know how he is related to Naruto. As always let me know what you thought about this chapter. Also, let me know what you guys want to see from me in regards to pairings. I'm open to a pairing with ino, or sakura, or Hinata, or all three. I will not however do a big harem where Naruto is just a huge pimp, nor will I do a gay pairing.**

 **Till next time**

 **Trooper12390**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I AM SO SORRY for the delay in chapters. This past month has been extremely hectic for me. Between my mom's birthday and helping my brother move and cleaning out a giant pool for some friends. That was the first few weeks. That's not even including work which I've had to train six or so new guys which was essentially everyday for the past month. Nicely putting it, I've been busy. Alright about the story, this little bit is gonna be split up between two chapters. This chapter is going to be Naruto's, and the next chapter is going to be Madara's.**

Naruto Uchiha: Early life III

Naruto made it to his room, stripped out of his clothes and showered in record time.

"Ahhhhhh…. Kami knows I feel a lot better. Well, I still got 17 minutes. What...should I...do…?"

He got a huge smile on his face as he realized what he could do. He then shunshined, the word ramen hanging in the air.

Naruto appeared in an alleyway very close to his favorite ramen stand. "I'll just have to walk to Ichiraku's from here." Naruto stated happily but cautiously.

He exited the alleyway and started to make his way towards one of the few places in the village where he knew the people there wouldn't try to hurt him. He caught the usual stares by the villagers. Looks of hate. Looks of sadness, though those looks weren't directed at home but more toward a memory brought up by him. He still didn't understand these looks. He also saw several men who were a part of rallies against him. Naruto merely kept his guard up and continued to his favorite ramen stand.

"Ayame-oneesan, Teuchi-jiji I need a Miso pork with extra Naruto pleease!"

"S-Sure thing Naruto, but f-first I need you to p-pay the bill up front because you didn't pay last time. Let me show you the price for your order."

Naruto was confused as he knew that he'd never forgotten to pay before; however, the look Ayame was giving him told him to play along. He took the "bill" and read it silently.

"Your ramen is poisoned. Man behind counter holding dad hostage. Help."

Admittedly, Naruto was a bit shocked, but after a minute he wasn't shocked. He was pissed.

"Alright Ayame-oneesan. I'll pay that right away." As he said that, pointed to the paper, where he'd written "Ninja?" Ayame shook her head showing that she didn't think he was.

"Play along" was all he wrote and smiled. Ayame nodded.

"Here is this enough? Naruto asked convincingly honest.

"That will cover it thank you." Ayame stated although she was slightly nervous.

"Here you go Naruto." Said Teuchi with a frown on his face.

"Itadakimatsu" said Naruto before seemingly eating the food. He started to make choking noises but winked at Ayame to let her know he was ok. He face planted on the table and seemingly lost consciousness.

The man behind the counter came out and let out a big "YES! It worked!" He came up behind Naruto and was reaching for both his shoulders when he suddenly felt pain in his arms. He looked down to see the Kyūbi brat alive, staring at him. He saw a tantō in his hand. He then looked down at his hands to find the cause of his pain to discover that he didn't have any hands.

"AHHHHHHH!" The scream seemed to fill the shop and the streets outside with dread. Naruto quickly knocked the man out and waited for his tail of ANBU to show up.

He closed his eyes "3….2….1…" he reopened them to see a squad of ANBU staring at him seemingly waiting for an explanation for the unconscious man on the floor. He explained the situation to the best of his abilities and had Teuchi and Ayame give their stories as well.

The ANBU captain listened and then ordered his squad to take the man to the T&I division to make sure it was just him acting alone. Everything seemed settled. No need for the ANBU to be there anymore.

He closed his eyes again "3….2….1…" he opened them and the ANBU were gone.

"That's sooo cool! I wanna be that good when I'm a ninja." Naruto stated eagerly. He was suddenly locked in a bone crushing hug by Teuchi.

"Naruto I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I only did it because the man said he would kill me if I didn't." Teuchi broke down into tears.

"Hey, it's alright guys I'm not angry. I'm just happy that you both are alright. That guy was trash. I sure as heck am not gonna throw away the closest thing to family that I have (Excluding Grandfather of course) just because of trash."

The looks on Teuchi and Ayame spoke of sorrow, joy, anger, and shock all in one. They were really just happy that they didn't hurt him. They were admittedly shocked though, because they expected some sort of anger from their favorite blonde. Teuchi expected this the most because he acted like everything was normal. He would have killed Naruto if it meant saving himself and Ayame.

"Naruto...not to be ungrateful for your forgiveness, but shouldn't you be angry with me. I could have killed you...by poison too which is a real nasty way to go." Teuchi explained clearly confused by Naruto's behavior.

"Well, it would not be the first time I've been poisoned that's for sure." This got the ramen pair's attention. "I was poisoned everyday while I was at the orphanage. All different types of poison. Here's the thing though. Poisons don't work on me. They never have. I don't know why they don't, but they don't and I'm happy about that." Naruto said the last part in a happy voice to try and change the atmosphere of the room a little bit.

"Anyway, why don't you make me a quick bowl of ramen. I gotta be somewhere in 10 minutes." Naruto said in his usual tone.

"Sure thing Naruto. I'll make you the biggest bowl I can make, on the house. Think of it as me thanking you for all you've done for Ayame and myself today." Teuchi exclaimed joyously.

"I will happily accept a huge bowl of ramen."

(I'm sure grandfather won't care if I'm a couple minutes late.)

Naruto happily sat in the small ramen shop eating his free ramen, and continued to chat with the two. Once he finished his food, he thanked them, and went back into the alley that he used earlier. The ANBU weren't railing him, probably because they first had to stop the man from bleeding to death before they took him for questioning. Naruto didn't care. That just saved him the trouble of making a distraction. He shunshined to the hideout and walked to the training area where he saw a not for him.

Dear Naruto

I had to go take care of somethings. Training has been cancelled for the day. I'll be back later.

-Madara

"Well that was vague. Oh well. I'll ask him about it when he gets back. Now then. You can come out now. I can feel your chakra." Naruto stated just wanting to get whatever this was out of the way.

"How did he know I was here. Only someone of chunin rank or higher should even have the ability to remotely sense me. Alright I'm coming out. Don't attack me." The man said while walking out of the shadows. His silver hair defying gravity. Naruto did not trust this man. The man must have something to hide if only one eye is showing.

"Who are you?! And how did you find this place?!" Naruto questioned while subconsciously gripping his tantō just in case things went south.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I have been assigned to watch you while lord Hokage and your friend have a bit of a talk." The man said while eye smiling, hoping to calm the young man down.

"Alright fine. If you are just here to watch me, then would you care to have a little spar with me? I was just going to train a little bit, but since my "friend" revealed himself to the world then I suppose my secrets can come out as well." Naruto challenged, ready to blow off some steam.

"Sure thing." The Jonin stated getting ready for a completely boring little fight with the dark haired boy in front of him.

"Ok then, follow me to the training area. This is going to be fun." Naruto chuckled to himself

They entered the arena and stood a good enough distance apart. Kakashi took out his favorite book and began to read when Naruto spoke.

"You may want to put that book away. I think you'll find that I am a lot stronger than I look." Naruto stated confidently while closing his eyes.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm a Jonin and you're just a gaki. I also have a unique gift from a very close friend." Kakashi stated subconsciously touching his forehead protector.

"Hey, you aren't the only one with a sharingan." Naruto stated.

"How did you know I have a sharingan?"

Naruto opened his eyes and two fully developed three tomoe sharingan stared him down. "It's quite simple... I have the sharingan."

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, I am so sorry that it took this long. I'm gonna definitely try to get to where I'm getting a chapter out every week or so. Anyway, yes Naruto finally gets to show someone his sharingan. You have to expect that given Madara being the one that is training him that his sharingan would awaken.**

 **The next chapter will be From Madara's POV.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Trooper12390**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys…school started….(insert other excuses for not writing)**

 **Alright I'm sorry! I suck at time frames. I promise you all though, that I literally think about this story everyday. I'm trying to get this story to where I want it, but it is proving quite difficult.**

 **Also, I would like to thank some of you for taking the time to send me messages and such asking me to keep going. It helps me a ton. The people that I write this for are a huge inspiration for me, and I hope you all continue to support my story.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoy what I wrote, and as always let me know what you thought. It helps me a ton to see my mistakes and be able to continue from there.**

Naruto Uchiha: Secret Sensei

Early Life IV

"Hiruzen, I think it is about time you and I had a little talk."

Madara shunshined out of the hideout to a alleyway not far from the Hokage's office. He put a small genjutsu over himself so that his hair looked more like the elderly of this village now. His hair would've stood out a bit too much for his liking.

He walked into the Hokage Tower and spoke to the secretary. He merely told her that he had to speak to the Hokage as soon as possible. He said that it was S-Ranked information that needed to be discussed between him and the Hokage. No one else.

Madara had to wait for a few minutes but was then allowed into the office.

"So, I hear that you have some information for me?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes I do, but first can you please send your ANBU out the room? This is very important. I promise you that I mean no harm."

"Unfortunately, I can not do that. I don't know anything about you. What is your name?"

"...my name is part of the information. If you insist though…"

"I do"

"Very well, my name is...Madara Uchiha." He dropped the henge and had four ANBU surrounding him with swords at different vital spots.

"What are you doing here? Hashirama-sama killed you." The Hokage said in shock.

"No, he did not. As for what I'm doing here...I will answer that if you send these ANBU away. I promise I'm here with good intentions. I'm too old to fight anyone now."

"Hmm….….very well. ANBU…leave us."

Madara blinked and they were gone.

"May I sit down Hiruzen?" Madara asked trying to be polite.

"Of course. Please take a seat. I will put up a privacy barrier for us as there is much that needs to be discussed. So, what are you doing here?" Hiruzen questioned seriously.

"I've been training Naruto." The Hokage got a serious look that said "that boy better be ok."

"Don't worry. I've just been honestly training him into a shinobi. That boy is a natural born genius, a prodigy." Madara stated proudly.

"Why would you do that though? What's in it for you?" Hiruzen asked clearly confused.

"I merely wished to bond with my grandson."

"WHAAAAT!"

So Madara proceeded to explain everything, from the uchiha to Minato to the past couple of years with Naruto. To say that Hiruzen was shocked would be an understatement. He had no idea that his surrogate grandson was hiding so much from him including the little detail that HE'S THE GRANDSON OF MADARA UCHIHA!

"Well...that's...quite a story." Hiruzen stated while still trying to comprehend it all.

"Indeed it is. There is another matter that I must speak to you about. It involves Naruto's future. Speaking of which, excuse me for just a moment while I leave him a note as we were supposed to train together in about 10 minutes. Say...could you have one of your ANBU watch him and maybe spar with him? Naruto tends to get restless when I leave for very long."

"I have the perfect one." Hiruzen pushed a button on his intercom that connected to ANBU headquarters. "Get me Inu."

Once Inu arrived, the Hokage explained the situation (naturally making it an S-Rank secret.)

"Understood Hokage-sama. Whenever you are ready Uchiha-sama.

Nodding, Madara rose and placed a hand on inu's shoulder, and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A couple minutes passed peacefully in the Hokage's office. The old Hokage simply sorting through all the information presented to him while internally conditioning himself for more.

Madara's shunshin was expected, and the old Uchiha retook his seat.

"There is still much to talk about. Naruto's future being the main concern. Now, I suppose I should fill you in on Naruto's current skill level."

The old Hokage nodded. He needed to know what he was dealing with.

"Well, he's probably around mid jounin in ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. That boy has more chakra than even you do, and his stamina is something else all together. His kenjutsu is probably around high chunin level. He is currently using a tantō, but once he grows a bit more, he will want a katana. His genjutsu skills however...they are probably around high genin level. He just doesn't have enough control yet for genjutsu. The only ones he can currently perform are tied to his sharingan."

"Naruto has a sharingan?" Hiruzen asked.

"A fully developed sharingan. The only stage still locked is the mangekyou. Though...I have a plan for that." He looked away sadly.

"What kind of plan could you possibly have for that. Naruto has no friends on the outside that I'm aware of; and even if he did, I could never allow him to kill them." Yes, the old Hokage knew of the Uchihas' method for obtaining the mangekyou..

"I'm not going to have him kill anyone that shouldn't be dead already."

Hiruzen's eyes widened in shock. "You couldn't possibly mean..."

"I do" Madara replied cutting the Hokage off. "However, that is not important right now. We still have quite a long time before that happens. So, for right now, let's focus on the next three to four years." Madara replied flatly.

"I understand." Hiruzen replied, seeing the pleading look on the old uchiha's face.

"Thank you. So, concerning naruto's future, I would like to have someone become his teacher on a permanent basis. There is only so much that I can do at my age. I simply can't keep up with his stamina. That ANBU that is currently with Naruto, he seems like a good choice. If I remember correctly, he was a student of Minato…..yes that could work." Madara stated drifting off.

"You want me to assign an ANBU to train a child that has not even started the academy yet?" Hiruzen questioned skeptically.

"Hiruzen...that boy could probably beat some of your Jounin." Madara stated flatly.

"Is that so? Well, if that is indeed the case, then very well. I'll have Kakashi begin training him within a week. Kakashi needs to leave ANBU anyway. No one should spend the majority of their life in such a harsh environment. Time with his Sensei's son should help him move on. I'll move him to Jounin and maybe even convince him to take on a genin team." He finished with a laugh.

The majority of the remaining time was spent discussing little things such as who Naruto's classmates would be and whether Naruto should skip a couple years in the academy. Ultimately they decided that he'd start when he was supposed to. He would start from the beginning with his age group, which happens to be the age group containing most of the clan heirs including the Uchiha.

At the end of the meeting…

"Well, i truly do appreciate you coming to me with this. Naruto is like a grandson to me and I need to watch out for his future, if only somewhat. At least I don't have to protect him anymore." The Hokage replied gratefully.

"Well, now you may have to have watch him so that he doesn't kill anymore villagers. He isn't as...merciful as he would have been a year ago." Madara replied laughing.

"Unfortunately that's true. If the villagers antagonize him, there could be problems. The last thing I need is the civilian council complaining about him killing people." Hiruzen replied laughing sadly "I truly do wish it didn't have to be like this. Naruto is a truly kind child. He shouldn't have to be so lethal at his age."

"I don't see anything wrong with the boy having power. If anything it keeps people at bay. He is powerful and when he isn't hiding it, even a villager can feel the power radiating off of him." Madara replied coolly.

"Unfortunately, that's true. If normal civilians can feel his power then any trained shinobi could feel it. That's a problem. If someone were to report this to either of the councils, then there would be a demand for increased surveillance on the poor boy. We must tell him to hide his presence unless the need arises for him to go all out." Hiruzen replied using his serious Hokage voice.

"I already did that years ago. I'm sure you would have figured it out a while ago if he didn't." Madara stated flatly. "It may take you a little time to adjust, but Naruto is not the dumb boy he once was. He's extremely intelligent as well as cunning. Do not underestimate what he can do." The look on Madara's face told Hiruzen that he meant every word. "That being said; he has not forsaken his childish side. He still has his emotions, and I don't believe he'll ever lose them." Madara stated happily.

"That's a relief. I'm glad to hear that he isn't a mindless killing machine at such a young age." Hiruzen replied

"Indeed. Thank you Hiruzen. You have always treated Naruto with respect, and Naruto respects you in kind. This brings me to my final point. Naruto is going to need you when I pass away. This disease is making my body deteriorate at a rapid pace, and my death is inevitable. I just ask that you continue to respect Naruto, and that you not treat him any differently from the other children his age. He will NEED friends his age, because there are some comforts only true friends can provide. Also, I will find a way to come back from the grave should something happen to him, such as him being used as a weapon. I know the old war hawk, as well as the other elders, wish to use him as such. If that happens his darker side will be all that we see, and even I can not see what the world's future will be. Hiruzen, I sense power in him. He is already very strong, and by the time he is a jounin, he will more than likely be more powerful than even myself." Madara finished with no small amount of seriousness.

"If that is indeed the case, then we need to ensure that he becomes friends with as many of his peers as possible as fast as possible." Hiruzen replied alarmed.

"He will be fine to make friends at a normal child's pace. He just must be allowed into the academy along side his peers. As long as that happens, all will be as it should." Madara countered. Wanting to end the conversation with Hiruzen, he continued, "I see great possibilities for the boy, and I know that I can trust you to do the right thing for him after I'm gone. Thank you."

Without giving the Hokage time to respond he vanished in a shunshin returning to his home and his grandchild.

 **Again! I am soooo sorry! I'm literally the worst person ever when it comes to updating. I'm truly sorry, and I wish I could say this won't happen again, but knowing myself, it very well may. I hate it, and I truly do love you guys for your kind words and constructive criticism. I haven't had any hateful reviews, or PM's and I'm very grateful. I truly am blessed with the kindness and consideration of my readers, and I hope that you all will stay with me for many more chapters/stories to come.**

 **Alright, enough mushy stuff. This chapter proved to be very difficult to do because it's important, but also very difficult to write in a way that can link to future chapters meaningfully. I think I did alright...sort of. Also, I know I ended this chapter a bit abruptly, and it's because of how difficult this scene was that I had to do that.**

 **Also, next chapter will bring what many people have been asking for, and that's a time skip. I will be skipping to the academy next chapter, because I honestly don't think I will ever finish this story if I do a full life story of Naruto. I tend to do this because I'm a very detail oriented person. Sorry. Also, I went back and changed the way chapter 3 ended cuz I didn't like what I wrote. It's just minor changes, no big plot changes by any means.**

 **Anyways, you guys are awesome, and I'll see you next time.**

 **-Trooper12390**


End file.
